Newlywed Adventures
by ColinEhle
Summary: A nervous Elizabeth Darcy invites her husband to her bedchamber after being indisposed. A midnight trip to the gallery inspires Darcy to enact a fantasy. These, and more are stories of Darcy and Elizabeth's newly married adventures, written to celebrate our favorite couple's passions as they begin their journey into marital life. Each chapter is a stand-alone story. Mature content.
1. Newlywed Frustrations

Newlywed Frustrations

Elizabeth knew that to feel nervous was foolish, for had she not lain with her husband on more than one occasion, four times in truth, prior to this night? Granted those amorous activities all happened in one night, her wedding night. The repeated supplication of her husband on her person was, indeed, a revelation to her chaste mind and body. She had never imagined that a man could perform more that once. By the third time Darcy had joined with her, her body had, indeed, reveled at this novel feeling of euphoria.

Elizabeth, even during their short engagement, had perceived that Fitzwilliam Darcy was a virile man. The flagrant way he looked at her, the lengthened contact of their skin in seemingly innocent exchanges, had enkindled in her a fire of anticipation. Such was their need to be together that they had resolutely wandered away from Jane and Mr. Bingley on most of their outings. Their long walks together had supplied them with ample opportunities to feed that fire, until both enflamed, they would have anticipated their wedding vows had not a call in the distance from Mr. Bingley awakened them from their state.

It was in that way that the new Mr. and Mrs. Darcy entered the carnal joys of wedlock. And if that first night was any indication of their nights to come, they both anticipated immense joy in their union. So it was with vast disappointment and embarrassment on Elizabeth's part, and immense frustration on Darcy's part, that on the very next afternoon of their wedding night Elizabeth's menses had arrived. On the evening of that same day, Elizabeth had walked silently into her husband's study, dreading the delivery of such news. Her thoughts ran to the varying possible reactions her husband might have to her disclosure. Surely, he would be understanding, but such timing! She blushed at what they could have been doing if such natural feminine events had not yet occurred.

As it were, Darcy took the news in stride, only for a fleeting second did his eyes betray any disappointment, but Elizabeth glimpsed in them the same longing she was certain must be displayed in her own eyes. Her flux customarily entailed only three days to cease, and this time was no different. But in her conscious state, Elizabeth let pass twice the aforementioned amount of time to be absolutely certain that her husband not witness any trace of her womanly visitor. Although no longer a maiden, Elizabeth's sensibilities were still in that regard. This, she also meant as a kindness to him and herself, but the effects of the extended wait was almost unbearable to the newly weds. Had Elizabeth know the thoughts that crossed her husband's mind, she would have been surprised to discover that he would have still come to her even at this time.

Thus, six days had passed before she whispered, somewhat shyly, to her husband that her body was ready to resume their conjugal activities. This glad news was delivered after supper as they were walking to the drawing room, and on hearing this much anticipated news, Darcy took hold of his wife's hand and before she could say anything else, quickly drew her towards the grand staircase and led her upstairs. Elizabeth flushed at this most outward display of excitement, but was most eager to continue where they left off after their wedding night.

Now, standing by the window she waited for her husband to join her. Elizabeth replayed her wedding night in her head, such excitement did she feel that her skin began to heat. When she touched the glass panes of the window, her fingers left such imprints as to thaw parts of the glass. She turned and watched the door, her anticipation was so great that she considered entering Darcy's chambers. At the moment a soft but purposeful knock sounded. In came the very man of her thoughts, much to Elizabeth's relief.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a patient man, but the past six days had been pure torment for him. To have tasted the sweetest ambrosia, to have dined with the gods, and then to have been forced back to mortality on the very next day was too much for him. He had watched Elizabeth with constant hunger these past few days, he would have gone to her in spite of her flux, but he had not wanted to frighten his new wife with such ardor. That they could still have physical enjoyment even during her monthly visits probably never entered her mind.

During this six-day wait, Darcy had imagined numerous scenarios of intimacy with Elizabeth, on his bed, on her vanity table, on his desk, out of doors. It had reached the point were he could not stand straight. This was more unfortunate than his state before they were married, for at that time he only had his imagination of how their union might be. Now that he knew Elizabeth's sweet passion, her shy but urgent response to his touch, this knowledge drove Darcy to near madness.

Darcy entered his wife's chambers, took a lengthy look at her, then turned to close the door. He felt himself grow erect just by looking at her. He strode towards Elizabeth, his gaze holding hers, it was all he could do not to take her then and there against the window. Darcy tried very hard to remind himself that although she was no longer a virgin, her experience in this endeavor was limited to that one night of passion.

Elizabeth felt the heat rise up her body, starting from her toes ascending to her face. Darcy's gaze was almost unbearable, she could hardly breathe from the intensity of it. They stood facing each other, he in his breeches and shirt, she in her wrapper, a breath apart, but not touching. She noticed the bulge forming in the front of his breeches, her eyes widened. Darcy traced her neck with his finger, his hand opened to encompass the smooth skin there. He cupped her cheek, and Elizabeth turned to kiss his palm.

Darcy bent down to answer the call of Elizabeth's lips, he kissed her with unbounded passion, showing her that the evening would begin in such a way. His tongue delved deep in her mouth, savoring her taste. Elizabeth's hands clung to his arms, she was intoxicated by his scent and ardor. Breaths mingling, they kissed as hungrily as dry soil devours the rain.

Darcy trailed his mouth along Elizabeth's jaw, then her neck. He lapped her skin, bit the tiny pulse that beat with excitement, earning a gasp from his wife. He felt himself harden even more at her reaction. He untied the ribbon that held her wrapper in place, then he opened the garment. Raw hunger shot through Darcy when he saw that Elizabeth wore nothing underneath, the wrapper fell unheeded to the floor. Her body was a dream realized for him, he wanted nothing more than to lick her from head to toe, her generous breasts called to him like water to a man dying of thirst. He ran his hands down her arms, then to her back. He pressed her to him, flattening her breasts against his chest. Darcy straighten then carried her to the waiting bed. He sat at the edge and positioned Elizabeth to straddle him. His wife flattened her hands on Darcy's chest, then slipped them under his shirt. She felt the pounding of his heart. Discarding his shirt, Elizabeth's hands explored his broad chest, loving the texture of the curling hair that disappeared down into his breeches. She dropped a kiss on each nipple, Darcy sucked in a breath. His wife's fingers continued their descent to his flat stomach, stopping only when she reached the flap of his breeches. At this, Darcy smiled a challenging smile, Elizabeth with a red face unbuttoned the flap but she could not find the courage yet to continue. With a moan she buried her face in her husband's neck, Darcy laughed and reached down to continued his wife's work, shifting his weight until he was able to divest all of the barriers that remained between them.

Elizabeth felt her husband manhood press against her inner thigh, she looked down and once again was taken by surprise at its length and girth. Her husband when dressed, was a very impressive man, but her husband when undressed was even more so. She reached down tentatively and held him in her hands, Darcy sucked in a breath as Elizabeth closed her hands around him, as he had taught her on their wedding night. She moved her hands and Darcy all but wanted to buck against her fingers. A bead of liquid formed on the head of his shaft, Elizabeth stared at it, amazed. Curious, she touched the wetness tentatively with a finger, when no protest came from her husband, she ran her thumb across his head, spreading his pre-emmission. Darcy groaned and pulled her hands away from his manhood. He reached behind her to wrap Elizabeth's tresses around his hand and gently pulled her head back. He licked her from the hollow of her neck to the tip of her chin, up and down he went until Elizabeth's gasps of delight caused her chest to rise prominently up. Darcy let go of her hair and slid one hand down her back, the other cupped one full breast. Leaning her back, he suckled her. Elizabeth's head fell back, a cry of pleasure escaped her mouth. Darcy swirled his tongue around her swollen nipple, his teeth nipping her. Elizabeth felt heat spread from her breast down to her center, her excitement building with every touch of Darcy's hand and trick of his mouth. He transferred his attentions to her other breast, and the torture started over again.

"Fitzwilliam, you undo me my love." Elizabeth said.

"I cannot get enough of you, wife." her husband murmured in between her breasts. She straightened and brought his mouth to hers, desperate for his kiss. Elizabeth buried her hands in his hair, her fingers massaging Darcy's scalp. "I love you." she said, her words mingling with his kisses. Darcy's heart pounded in his chest, his manhood straining towards Elizabeth, his love for her manifesting itself in his body's reaction to her words.

"You are mine, my wife, my love." He said. "I want to possess your whole being, I want you to know nothing but my love for you, for that is all I know. I have been your captive since I beheld your eyes. My heart, my body, my soul is yours."

Elizabeth's own heart swelled at this, she kissed him harder, her hands wrapped fiercely around his neck. "I am yours for all eternity, my husband, only you command me, my whole being."

Darcy's hunger was building posthaste, he wanted Elizabeth panting with need. He turned her around, her back to him. This earned from his wife a slightly confused look. He parted her legs and let them fall on the outer side of his. The position left her open and, he slid his hand between her legs. Elizabeth moaned, her head falling back against Darcy's shoulder, her arms reached behind to grasp at his hair. His tongue traced the crevices of her ear, Elizabeth was on the brink of euphoria. He was hard beyond belief, he knew he did not have long before he lost control. Darcy plunged his finger into her warmth, and Elizabeth's moans turned to screams of pleasure. Her wetness seeped to his hand, this was Darcy's undoing. He could smell her arousal, this was his ambrosia. He plunged into her then, joining her from behind. Elizabeth screamed, her hand fisting in his hair, her mouth open, eyes closed, feeling every sensation that Darcy's body was feeding into hers.

Darcy moved, he surged upward, each spike rendering Elizabeth breathless. He cupped one breast and squeezed a nipple. Elizabeth sobbed with delight. With his free hand he stimulated her nub, earning yet another low moan from his wife. Wet, slicking sounds of joining filled the room, their lovemaking was melting away any cold left. So vigorous was it, that Darcy's manhood, slipped out of Elizabeth's folds, feeling bereft for even this very short loss, Elizabeth took him in her hand and guided him back inside her. Darcy almost spilled his seed then, he gathered all his control and gritted his teeth, he would prolong this sweetest torture for as long as he could. Darcy turned Elizabeth's head and bit her nape, teeth scraping the sensitive skin, tongue trailing sensual kisses.

"I cannot bear it, William, it is too much!" she sobbed. "Take it, Elizabeth," he murmured hotly in her ear, "Take it all, can not you see that I will give it all to you?" he said. Elizabeth found his mouth with hers, sharing wet, urgent kisses. The carnal sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. Elizabeth's climax tore into her, she bore down wildly unto Darcy's manhood, taking his repeated impalings as kindling to her wild fire. A lighting of tremendous pleasure spread over her body, Darcy felt her snug walls pulling tightly at him, beckoning him to follow into this turbulent jump of completion. Darcy grasped Elizabeth's hips and with one last powerful thrust he joined her in a release so unbridled it sent man and wife to new billowing heights, his exultant shout mixed with her screams of fulfillment.

Elizabeth, in her years of existence never thought she would experience such powerful physical feelings until Darcy introduced her to the world of marital bliss. She sagged against her husband not being able to lift a single limb. Darcy barely had enough strength to move, still joined together, he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled them both atop the bed. He turned and settled them on their sides, spooning his wife, he reached for the bedclothes and covered them both. Darcy wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, his hand finding and resting on one supple breast, his face buried in her hair.

Elizabeth, barely awake, felt her husband's presence still inside her. Thinking that he might be uncomfortable, she began to shift to allow him to pull out of her. It was much to her surprise when Darcy pulled her back against him.

"William, are you not uncomfortable? Do you not wish to be... unsheathed?" she asked innocently.

"No, I wish to stay inside you. Would that I be inside you this way all the time, Lizzy." He pulled Elizabeth even closer, her buttocks pressing against his balls. "I want your quim to be so familiar with my cock that when I am not inside you, you weep for me to enter you again."

This image was so vivid that Elizabeth felt herself becoming aroused again, her inner walls still slick from Darcy's comings getting even more soaked. Her breasts tingled, her breathing became shallow. Darcy himself was surprised at the speed of his recovery. Mere minutes had passed since he experienced a most dramatic climax, yet here he was again, still buried hilt deep in Elizabeth, feeling his manhood becoming enflamed, reaching out again to dance the carnal dance with his wife.

Elizabeth felt Darcy ready inside her, she moved forward drawing him out a little, then moved back against him, burying him again in her wetness.

"Wife, you will be the death of me!" Darcy whispered fiercely, he grasped Elizabeth by the hips and plunged so powerfully into her that his wife saw stars.


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

The day dawned bright and crisp. For a winter morning it could not have been any more perfect.

Darcy and Elizabeth, still abed, lay on their sides, and faced each other. Despite having little sleep, they were both bright-eyed and in excellent humor. It was very convenient that they were both early risers, taking away the necessity for one to adjust waking hours to suit the other. Their high spirits were, of course, brought about by their recommenced lovemaking.

Elizabeth having been woken up so warmly and enthusiastically by her husband, had a smile on her face. Her body felt deliciously used. How fortunate she was that she found the deepest of loves in Fitzwilliam Darcy. That their minds, having overcome their prides and prejudices, met so perfectly was all that she could ask for. But this, this compatibility in the marriage bed was beyond what she had ever imagined. She had become a very happy and satisfied wife, Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. This was her reality now, mistress of this great manor, but most importantly, mistress of this great man's heart. Such emotions she felt! Her love for Darcy continued to overwhelm her, he could do with her whatever he wanted, lead her anywhere, and she would blindly follow. Elizabeth smiled deeply at him and tucked one foot underneath her husband's leg, rubbing his calf and enjoying the contrast of textures there, hair, skin, and muscle.

Darcy smiled back at Elizabeth, his hand found hers under the covers, he linked their fingers together. Never had he felt such happiness and contentment, she was truthfully and completely his now, as he was hers. How he had lived before loving her was a mystery to him. Pray she would not soon discover just how much power she had over him, for to her, he would surrender anything. Darcy remembered his initial attraction to her, and his foolish resistance. He had fallen in love with Elizabeth without her knowing, fought to improve himself without her knowing, God save him if she ever did anything to him with complete knowledge. But in her hands his heart rested, and there it was happiest.

"Come here, Mrs. Darcy, I shall make you warm." He said with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth perceived his playful mood, and assumed a prudish expression.

"But I am perfectly warm where I lie, I decline your offer, thank you very much."

Darcy continued their playful banter. "Ah, but you do not know the extent of my offer, I shall promise you that after I have rendered my services to you, you shall never be anything but warm." The last part of this he said with wiggling eyebrows.

Elizabeth tried very hard to suppress a laugh, she bit her lips and looked elsewhere, "I perfectly understand your offer, sir, but I must tell you that your services are not to my taste." Oh what a lie, what an immense, prodigious lie.

Darcy made a grab for her then, Elizabeth laughing and shrieking as she tried to evade him. But, alas, her light form proved no match to his size, much to her excitement and delight. He pinned her underneath him, locking her arms above her head with one hand. They had displaced the bed covers in their tussle, exposing their nakedness to the morning light, but their building heat protected them from any cold. Darcy's other hand crept down her inner thigh, his fingers grazing the sensitive skin there. Elizabeth's smile disappeared, she moaned his name.

"You do not prefer my services? He licked her ear earning a gasp from his wife. "Might I try to change your mind?" He whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth was feeling warm, indeed, she was feeling hot. "You may try, but I cannot guarantee any success on your part." She looked at her husband, a mixture of love, desire, and humor on his handsome face.

"Your permission is all need, I shall endeavor to persuade you otherwise." Before Elizabeth could answer, his hand had found her warmth. "Hot already I see." Darcy said approvingly, he nipped at her jaw. His fingers found her sensitive spot and began to work on her. Elizabeth forgot the game that they were playing, she lifted her mouth, offering her lips to his. Darcy kissed one corner and the other, then he licked her lips. This frustrated Elizabeth, for she badly wanted his mouth on hers. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked, Darcy groaned, then finally gave her the kiss she wanted. Deep and satisfying to him, were the sounds that she made.

"Release my hands." She said into his mouth, "I want to touch you." Darcy let her go. Elizabeth hands moved to the muscles on his back, then slid down to the crevice of his buttocks before squeezing each cheek. Darcy bucked at this, with part groan, part laugh, he sat up and spread open Elizabeth's legs. The perfume of her arousal stirred his hunger, he had done this, he thought. He looked at Elizabeth, eyes glazed from need, hair seductively mussed, legs opened for him alone. She was beautiful, she was his and his alone. He felt his chest constrict with emotion, how he loved her! How he wanted her! He put one hand beneath her, arching her back, then slid his other hand down, from her neck to her core. Elizabeth moaned deeper at this caress.

She reached down to capture his shaft in her hand. "Put it in." she cried. Darcy's breath caught at her touch, then obeyed his wife's command. He positioned himself at Elizabeth's entrance, rubbing the tip of his shaft against her woman's lips to let her wetness drench him. His wife, eyes closed, moaned deep and long at this sensation, he pushed in just enough for the head to penetrate her, then ceased moving.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open, "Why have you stopped?" She said in frustration, feeling deprived.

She pulled at his arms urging him to complete their union, but Darcy did not move, instead he smiled wickedly and said "But I must first know if my services are pleasing to you. Have I warmed you enough?"

Elizabeth strained up and tried to deepen her husband's ingress, she lifted her hips but Darcy, anticipating the movement, shifted back a little as well, denying her pleasure. Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan, "Fitzwilliam Darcy!" She warned.

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy?" Her incorrigible husband said. He slid a little into her, but hardly enough to feed Elizabeth's hunger. She gritted her teeth, and deciding to rise up to the challenge, summoned a glittering smile.

"Let me see, you have warmed me tolerably I dare say, but is it hot enough to tempt me? I must determine." She reached out and ran a hand up his thigh, slid it along his side, her fingers leaving a trail that burned Darcy's skin. She lifted his hand and without warning took hold of his index finger and took it in her mouth. Darcy's eyes widened. Elizabeth, her gaze locked with his, ran her mouth down the length of his finger, then sucked and bit it. Darcy's blood surged, her mouth was a lovely thing, doing lovely things to his finger. He moved his hips and joined her completely with one decisive stroke.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, "You have warmed me enough, you shall do just fine." She sucked his finger again and moved with him, in a rhythm that was both primal and urgent. No longer playing games, Darcy drew his much-pleasured finger out of her mouth and gave Elizabeth a searing kiss, his hips pistoned into her until husband and wife reached that ultimate finish, their exaltations echoing across the room.

It was much later when they both awoke, arms entwined around each other. Elizabeth nuzzled her husband's neck until he reacted with a tightening of his embrace.

"How is it that you suit me so, William?" she asked him. "How funny it is that we started with a strong dislike for each other." She tilted her head back to watch his face.

"I must correct you there, Lizzy, for it was only you who had a strong dislike of me." He touched her chin with his finger. "I was captivated by you from the very beginning, as you well know." He kissed her chin.

Elizabeth frowned at this, started to speak then as if deciding against it, clamped her mouth shut, a stain of red on her cheeks. Darcy having witnessed this contention within herself decided to mischeivously pursue it. How he wished he could read what was going in her beautiful mind.

"What is it, Lizzy? You must not keep secrets from your husband." He teased, "Surely after everything we have done to each other these past few hours, you cannot be embarrassed about a simple thought?" This he accompanied with a kiss on his wife's ear.

Elizabeth shivered. He was right, after the things they had done during their wedding night, then again last night and just a few hours ago, what else could she have to be embarrassed about. He knew her intimately, every part of her body, no secret place had he left unexplored. He had imprinted himself into her being. Oh the things he had done with his hands, his mouth and his manhood, her blush deepened.

Darcy was intrigued, what made his fearless Elizabeth blush so deeply? Elizabeth lowered her eyelids and took a deep breath, preparing to divulge her thoughts. She smiled at Darcy and blew out a breath.

"Do you remember, William, the first time we met?" she could not meet his eyes.

"Of course, in the Meryton assembly. It is not easy to forget, Elizabeth." Darcy said tenderly. He placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips.

"Well", his wife said, "If I am to be honest with you, I did in fact find you very attractive. Even before everyone started whispering about your wealth and position." Here she started to blush again. "So attracted was I that I imagined what it would be like to kiss you, and to–to feel your arms around me. I found your appearance most... desirable."

Elizabeth looked at her husband then, his eyes shone. Darcy took her mouth in the most tender kiss, his hands softly framing her face. After a while, he let her go, but his gaze was still tender. "It would have been like that, it would have felt like that, as if the world were on fire." He said softly.

Elizabeth's smile was brilliant, she was very pleased with her husband.

"Do you not think me so brazen? Any maiden could not have had such unwholesome thoughts as I had for you."

"But I did not want just any maiden, I wanted that one maiden who wondered what it was like to kiss me. For it was that same maiden whom I had wanted to toss over my shoulder and do such wicked things with." Darcy's smile was wide, naughty. "So I have been misled all this time!" He teasingly declared. "I have been under the impression that you saw me as a miserable lout! But in truth you desired me!" Darcy was enjoying himself immensely.

Elizabeth having heard this speech frowned. "Yes well, I was a simple country girl, anyone could have pleased me." She lied.

"Ah but you cannot fool me now, dear wife, I know your secret." Darcy grinned, it was so infectious that his wife was soon grinning with him too. Their eyes locked and an expression of such unbridled love they saw in each other that it took their breaths away.

Darcy pulled Elizabeth on top of him, adjusting his position so that he leaned against the pillows."I wonder" he said, "has there been anything else that you thought of doing with me?" his tone was naughty and playful, his hands cupped her bottom.

"Elizabeth bit her lip, she studied her husband with a light in her eyes. "Well, now that you mentioned it…" she glanced down, then lifted her eyes to Darcy's."I have always admired your form atop a horse." She pulled forward a surprised but fully aroused Darcy and proceeded to show him just what she had in mind.


	3. In the Gallery

In The Gallery

The hour was late, but the Master and Mistress of Pemberley were far from retiring for the night. Darcy and Elizabeth were still in the drawing room where they had lingered after supper. Elizabeth played the pianoforte upon her husband's request, while he stood leaning against the instrument, listening and admiring her play.

Earlier that evening, the servants had been dismissed for the night, and Mrs. Reynolds understanding the newlywed's need for privacy had ensured that all of them were in their respective quarters. Thus, Pemberley was quiet and in slumber save for that one room where Mr. and Mrs. Darcy enjoyed each others' company.

The lights were dimmed and the curtains drawn except for the ones in the window facing the gardens and the lake. The cups of tea Darcy and Elizabeth enjoyed after their meal had long since gone cold. Darcy had switched to brandy, and upon seeing the curiosity in her eyes, offered his wife a taste, to which Elizabeth had declined. It was only on the third offer that she had relented to her adventurous nature.

Her husband handed her his glass, Elizabeth accepted and tentatively sipped a small amount, the brandy burned a line down her throat, making her cough a little. The experience was different but she liked the warm feeling it gave. On the next sip she was more prepared, therefore more confident, Darcy smiled at this.

She handed the glass back to her husband with a triumphant smile, Darcy chuckled and Elizabeth watched as he drank the remainder of its contents. It was an intimate thing, drinking from the same glass, she mused, his lips touching the rim in the same place hers had. Somewhat like kissing. Elizabeth studied Darcy's lips and how they probably tasted of brandy just now, oh but she wanted to kiss him! Alas, her plan would be thwarted for the object of her study suddenly stood up and requested from his wife to play in the pianoforte.

To this Elizabeth agreed, for despite not being able to carry on with her plan, she was very much aware of the sentimentality of his request. The last time she had played alone on the instrument and he stood to watch her, was in Rosings before that disastrous proposal.

Thus they were pleasantly occupied for the next hour, each fondly remembering little moments in their courtship, neither one noticed the time pass. Such was the feeling of contentment that settled over them, they were the only two people in the world. Elizabeth played and sung for her husband, and Darcy watched his wife in complete adoration. Indeed, the way he looked at her was so impassioned that she blushed, her fingers fumbling more than once on the keys.

Darcy watched Elizabeth with a full heart, a pin had come loose in her hair, causing a little dishevelment. He envied the tendril of hair that had escaped its confines, for it caressed her nape the way his hands wanted to. He imagined running his fingers across her nape and trailing his mouth there.

Elizabeth felt his gaze become hot, it was most fortunate that she could call upon her impertinence, for it enabled her to continue without melting into a puddle. Elizabeth smiled archly at her husband and gave him the smallest of winks, earning her such a smile that rendered his face all the more handsome, it took Elizabeth's breath away. She gazed back at Darcy, her fingers forgetting that they played for music.

Darcy went to stand behind Elizabeth as she sat on the bench. He laid one hand on her shoulder, the other he slid to the side of her neck, caressing its softness. She sighed and leaned back, pressed her back to his body. Darcy's hand slid to the opening of her dress, his fingers skimmed the tops of her breasts.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Elizabeth. Wife." Darcy sat down behind her on the bench. "What is this spell that you have cast on me?" He kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear. "You have no idea the intensity of my longing for you, for even when we are together and I am inside you, I still want more." He moved the tendril of hair and kissed her nape, wet, hot kisses that seared her senses.

Elizabeth's breath caught at her husband's passionate words, she turned her face and kissed him, her hand cupped his face. "Fitzwilliam. Husband." she said against his lips, then pulled away and looked into his passion-filled eyes. "I perfectly understand your longing, for it is mine as well. The very thought of your body on mine sends me into a fever."

Elizabeth stood up, faced her husband and kissed him deep and slow. His arm encircled her waist, one hand moved to her chest and sought the opening of her dress, it delved inside and found her full breast, warm and soft to his touch. Elizabeth moaned from the sensations he made her feel. They kissed slowly, each savoring the freedom of physical love as only a husband and wife in love could.

After a while, Elizabeth drew back and kissed her husband's brow. Their foreheads touched. Each saying a silent prayer of gratitude for their union. In the hall, the clock struck two in the morning. Darcy heard this dimly and was roused to the lateness of the hour.

"Mrs. Darcy, I think it is time we retired to our chambers, what say you, wife?" To this Elizabeth replied with a grin "That is an excellent suggestion indeed, Mr. Darcy."  
Darcy snuffed out the candles save one which he carried by its holder. He took his wife's hand and led her out into the hall.

The winter moon cast its glow through the tall windows. Husband and wife, arms entwined, crossed the hall and ascended the grand staircase. A small but intriguing smile played on Elizabeth lips, this caught her husband's notice and he inquired what had her smiling.

"Could it be that you are thinking of your handsome husband?" He asked mischievously. Elizabeth replied "Yes, actually. I was thinking of you." She dropped a kiss on her husband's shoulder but did not explain further.

Darcy was intrigued. "Well you cannot leave it at that, Lizzy!" To this she replied with another arch smile. Only his Elizabeth could convey such teasing and mystery in one smile. Darcy found this utterly endearing, she was a breath of fresh air!

He wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her off the steps, so surprised was Elizabeth that she was barely able to suppress a squeal, she wrapped her arms instinctively around Darcy's neck.

"You ridiculous man!" She giggled. "Put me down, you shall make us fall and break our necks! And then what will the servants say? What will my mother say?"

Darcy was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Not until you tell me your little secret." He said with mock seriousness, his lips twitching with suppressed laughter. "Tis no secret, I shall tell you in exchange for a kiss." Elizabeth replied laughingly.

They had reached the upper floor now, Darcy set the candle on a nearby side table. He shifted Elizabeth so that he carried her in both arms, then pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly at him then pointed to the direction ahead of them.

"Turn there." She giggled. Darcy did as she bid. Still holding Elizabeth in his arms, they entered the gallery where the portraits of generations of Darcy's hung proud. The light of the moon streamed through the glass panes of the windows providing much illumination to the room.

"So this is my means of conveyance now? I suppose then that I must be grateful that you have strong arms!" She squeezed her husband's arms teasingly. Darcy chuckled at their silliness. She was good for his soul indeed. "Stop here please." Elizabeth pointed to the spot in front of the portrait of the current Master of Pemberley, her husband. Darcy lifted his eyebrows in question but obeyed and set her down on the floor.

Elizabeth took Darcy's hands in hers and led him nearer to the portrait. "I was smiling because I remembered that it was probably upon seeing your likeness here in your home, so free of all the pride and hauteur that I mistakenly saw in you, that I fell in love with you." Darcy drew her hands to his lips, his gaze so piercing that Elizabeth could hardly breathe. "I had convinced myself, you see that I had no regrets in refusing you. But after seeing your portrait, after hearing Mrs. Reynolds talk so heartily of your goodness, that I began to accept that in essentials you were very much the superior."

"Elizabeth." Darcy whispered. His eyes held hers, showing her the depth of his love for her.

"Of course, it did not hurt also that I was reminded of how handsome you are!"

Darcy's laughter rang through the gallery. He gathered her in his arms and inhaled the scent of her hair. For a moment they looked at his portrait. "Do I really look like that?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Are you wanting more compliments, husband?" She teased. "Was the word 'handsome' too subtle for you?"

He nipped her chin. "Minx." He chuckled. "I meant, do I really give that look? I look annoyed."

"Fitwilliam Darcy does not express annoyance, only distaste." She said in mock seriousness. Darcy threw his head back in laughter. Elizabeth was happy to be able to see him laugh so often and so freely, and it further warmed her heart that she was the reason for this.

"Elizabeth, how I love you." Darcy said softly. He kissed her tenderly, she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

The winter moonlight reflected on a tall mirror positioned on the opposite wall, this caught Darcy's attention and a gleam formed in his eye. He pulled Elizabeth the short distance, they now stood facing the mirror. She in front, he at the rear.

"What are you about, William?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Am I not allowed my own secrets?" He teased, then continued "You know that I have loved you far longer than you have loved me." He looked at her reflection in the mirror. Elizabeth started to argue but he quickly shushed her. "'Tis the truth, wife." He said with a smile. "But what you do not know, is that during the long period of my unrequited love for you, and in my complete frustration, I had the most, ah, creative dreams of you." At this Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. "One particular dream, my favorite one, actually happened in front of a mirror."

Elizabeth was astonished. "Do not tell me Mr. Darcy that you plan to enact an obviously naughty dream here in the gallery?" Her heart beat with excitement. In answer he took her hand and cupped it against his crotch, Elizabeth's eyes widened then she blushed, Darcy's member was straining against his pants. His smile was seductive. "But we are not in private." Elizabeth said. Darcy's hands came around to cup her breasts, squeezing them through the fabric. Her head fell back in a moan.

"What if we are seen?" She protested feebly.

"By whom? Everyone has been in bed for hours, Mrs. Reynolds is very strict." His tongue darted into her ear, his one hand moved inside her dress to cup her breast. His other hand pulled the hem of her gown and petticoat up to her thighs. It found the softness under it. Elizabeth's skin tingled from Darcy's touch, her brain refused to work, indeed she could not remember why she tried to dissuade her husband from this for it was all very, very good.

Darcy pulled down the upper part of Elizabeth's gown, revealing her stays which strings he impatiently tore at. When this came off, he pulled down the front of her chemise to reveal her breasts. Elizabeth gasped at her husband's hunger, she reveled at his impatience to have her. Darcy looked hungrily at his wife's reflection, she was a goddess, in the moonlight her skin was like alabaster, his deysire for her was great. "Look at your beauty." He whispered in her ear. "See what I see whenever I make love to you. You make me forget everything but the taste of you on my lips."

In the mirror, Elizabeth's gaze was locked with his. Darcy squeezed her nipple, the sensation elicited a deep moan from her. Seeing him caress her body this way and feeling the effects of it greatly stimulated Elizabeth's blood. She wanted to devour him.

His hand reached under her petticoat once again to cup her core, Elizabeth whimpered, he inserted two fingers into her already wet opening, her mouth opened in a tiny scream. Elizabeth tried to focus on their reflections in the mirror, she looked wanton! Partially undressed, one breast exposed, the other covered by Darcy's large hand, skirts raised, her husband's fingers thrusting in her core. The image was so erotic that Elizabeth felt herself become tighter, her body was racing to an overwhelming release. Darcy knew that Elizabeth was nearing her climax, her inner walls pulled at his fingers, he quickened his thrusts and Elizabeth fell apart in his hand with a cry. He released her breast and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her screams. Waves upon waves of sensation rocked Elizabeth's body, when the last of the sensations were gone, she leaned limply against her husband.

Darcy's body was rigid with desire, it demanded that he join with her then, he could wait no more. He turned her around to face him and lifted her up, he guided her legs around his hips and leaned her against the wall. With one hand he opened his pants and freed his rock-hard erection. Elizabeth limp with satiation, barely knew what was happening until she felt Darcy's cock thrust hard and sure into her, a scream escaped her mouth. She could feel his erection filling her completely, her slick walls glorying in the friction, her hunger for him instantly rekindled. Darcy found one breast with his mouth and suckled hard, hungry for her taste. Elizabeth was wild with desire, his strong arms supported her as though she weighed like nothing. His strength excited and exhilarated her. She pushed off his jacket, pulled at his neck cloth until it unraveled. She was beside herself in her need for Darcy, she tore at his waist coat then finally at his shirt. Elizabeth's hand explored Darcy's hot skin, she raked her fingernails along his back, Darcy groaned thrusting deeper still and more violently against her heat. Elizabeth cried out, she bit his shoulder then sucked on that same spot. She licked her husband's neck and bit his jaw, his blood raced. Her hands fisted in his hair, and their gazes locked, hot and urgent. Every thrust, every moan fed their white-hot fire, Darcy captured Elizabeth's mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside as his rod thrust deep and fast in her core.

Panting sounds and deep, sensual moans filled the gallery.  
"Come with me, Elizabeth." Darcy said fiercely, "You are so tight, so lush, feel my cock in you." Elizabeth's desire engulfed her, she bit his lip and rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, moaning his name the whole time. "William, you feel so good inside me, do not stop, do not ever stop!" she cried as her body was wracked with her orgasm, her core beckoned him to follow. Darcy could contain it no longer, his hands which cupped her buttocks, squeezed, and with one hard stroke he poured all his yearning and desire into Elizabeth, exulting in his release. Mouths fused, they swallowed each others cries of completion.

Breathing heavily, Darcy pulled out from Elizabeth, then softly set her down. They leaned against the wall, Darcy wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. Elizabeth looked at her husband in pure love. They held each other's gaze for a while and chuckled softly at the success of their recent endeavor.

"I suppose we can cross that out from your list?" Elizabeth teased. Darcy's smile was huge. "Oh no, no my love, that one definitely needs to be redone. It was not performed completely to my satisfaction."

"Oh you beast!" his wife replied with a laugh, nuzzling his neck. She exhaled heavily. "I shall never make it to our chambers now, you have drained me of all energy. You will have to carry me back, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said very prettily.

And so her extremely satisfied and agreeable husband did as he was bid.


	4. Eyes Opened

A/N:

Hello everyone! I'd like to express my thanks for your taking the time to read my story. I am so glad to know that Darcy and Elizabeth are as beloved as ever.

I started reading Jane Austen during a very low period in my life. I had read Wuthering Heights a few years earlier, and had it in my mind that the Misses Brontë and Austen's writing style would be similar, I wanted something dark and sad you see. Needless to say, Emma, proved to be neither of those, but through it I discovered the world of Jane Austen! I have entered, gotten lost, and will probably never leave. Pride and Prejudice is my absolute favorite work of fiction. And, as you very well might have guessed, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are my favorite characters. So when their story came to an end I felt, as all devoted fans felt, the need to see the couple fare in life. Thank goodness for writers who have presented us with picture after picture of their married life, I am indeed grateful for all their efforts.

Paying it forward, I write and try my best to entertain you with little moments in our favorite couple's newlywed state.

I initially intended for this story to be a one-shot, but being a newcomer in fanfiction, I "pressed the wrong buttons"! And then came the reviews that asked for more chapters. This pleased me more than you can imagine, I do love receiving reviews! I am a beginner writer, my only experience was the school paper in high school, and that was more than a decade ago, so please bear with me as I stumble my way through this great fandom. I posted an earlier version of this chapter, but did it with such haste that upon re-reading, I found that I was unsatisfied with the last few paragraphs. So I have made a few changes, mostly wordings.

As I mentioned above, this story aims to explore the intimacy between Darcy and Elizabeth, so each chapter will be a story in its own. Thank you for clicking the follow and favorite button, and mostly, thank you for taking the time to review my little stories!

* * *

Eyes Opened

Elizabeth leaned against the doorframe, and viewed the lands surrounding Longbourn. The gentle slope of the fields, the groves of trees with leaves that danced in the wind, and the green hills that completed the beauty of the countryside were as familiar to her as her own face.

With a sigh, she rested her head on the wooden frame. The rear of the estate was full of activity, Elizabeth watched the laborers as they carted hay into a wagon. The gardener's son, as active as any boy could be, scrambled up the wagon only to be caught by his father and told to run along. Inside the house her mother's voice raised in emotion and Kitty's responding giggles could be heard. Such domestic scenes usually comforted and amused Elizabeth, for they represented a routine that Longbourn and its inhabitants knew too well. But that afternoon her mind knew only discontent.

She sighed again. Ever since she had returned home from her abbreviated summer holiday with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, nothing had been the same. Thoughts rioted in her mind, and they were all connected to one man, Fitwilliam Darcy. For the clouds had cleared and she saw clearly in the light of day the man that had professed ardent love for her, the man that she had refused.

With no expectations of ever seeing him again, Elizabeth had examined her own heart, and doubted that it had escaped untouched.

And then he had come.

Mere hours had passed since Mr. Darcy accompanied Mr. Bingley to call on the Bennet family, most especially on Jane. That visit had elicited such joyous news indeed. Of course Elizabeth was very happy for her dear sister, for if anyone deserved such happiness, it was Jane.

But seeing him again after everything that happened, her heart could not bear the emotions that swirled there. Had he done it all for her? Saving her family from disgrace, arranging Lydia's marriage to Mr. Wickham, and finally reuniting Jane and Mr. Bingley. Was she so vain a woman to think that she was his motivation? Her heart answered yes, it was all for her, but her mind could not be convinced. To endure such degradation, to lower himself to Mr. Wickham's demands would have been the greatest of sacrifices for him. Yet he did. Because he is the very best of men, her mind said. Because he loves you, her heart dared whisper.

Elizabeth straightened and walked down the path that led to the park beside the house. She reached a grove of trees that blocked the view from Longbourn. Leaning against the trunk of one tree, she tightened her wrap around her shoulders and closed her eyes.

She felt gratitude for what he had done, there was no question of that. But was it gratitude that burned in her heart whenever she thought of him? No, Elizabeth was sure of it.

You are in love with him, she said to herself.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Yes, she was in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Elizabeth was surprised by its strength. She acknowledged now, after seeing him again, though they barely shared a look, let alone a word, how deeply the roots of her feelings had taken hold.

Elizabeth, in all her years, had never known such hopelessness. He had every reason to think ill of her, she who caused him so much pain and mortification. What could induce him to maintain his affections for her? She was too late. Her world had turned upside down, she had found the deepest of loves, and she very well might have lost it too.

"Fitzwilliam," she said his name softly, "come back to me."

* * *

"Elizabeth, Lizzy, wake up." Darcy gently shook Elizabeth, he kissed her lips softly. His wife had been crying in her sleep, calling softly to him. After a few moments, her eyes opened and focused on his face.

"You were dreaming, my love, it was just a dream." He gathered her in his arms kissed her hair.

Elizabeth sagged with relief, then her arms went tightly around her husband. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. She was his wife, and he her husband. They were together and deeply in love. The absolute certainty of this knowledge melted the lingering hopelessness from her dream.

"You are here." She whispered somewhat fiercely.

"I am here, I will always be here." Darcy's hand caressed her cheek. "You shall never be rid of me!" Darcy replied smilingly.

"Oh William, it felt so real! I had dreamed that I could not have your love. I was reliving the time before our engagement, when all I could do was wait and hope against hope that you still loved me." Elizabeth wished fervently for the details of her dream to blur, but they remained vivid.

Darcy turned Elizabeth to face him, he held her face in his hands and spoke softly.  
"You know, dear wife, how that story turned out. I very nearly begged you to have me." this he said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth's eyes shone with feeling. "I love you so, William." Their foreheads touched. "It is frightening to love someone this much. And yet I would not have it any other way."

He kissed her then, to show her that this was their reality, they were together, they were complete. Outside dawn broke and a sliver of sunlight escaped through a small opening in the draperies, it landed on the bed breaking the darkness of the room.

Darcy's arms encircled Elizabeth's waist, shifting her to sit astride him. Her hands found his back, massaging every contour. He wore no garments to bed, a habit he had established since their marriage, and which Elizabeth reveled in. She could feel his manhood straining for her, hot and eager.

Their kiss deepened, Darcy's hand moved to her hair and angled her head to claim more of her mouth. Elizabeth moaned, the desire that he invoked in her was great. He pushed down the top of her nightgown to reveal her breasts, cupped them in his hands and squeezed. Elizabeth strained closer to Darcy, wanting to feel every inch of her skin against his.

"I am always hungry for you, Elizabeth," he said fiercely, "If I could, I would have you everywhere, on the dining table, on the staircase, everywhere." The images he painted whetted Elizabeth's appetite.

"On the dining table? Are we then to feed off each other?" She said teasingly, kissing his neck. Darcy paused, he looked at her face for a few moments then completely surprised Elizabeth by his admission.

"I have always wanted to taste you, Elizabeth, will you let me?" The look he gave her smoldered Elizabeth, she felt very hot indeed.

"What do you mean, William?" She said breathlessly, confusion showing in her expression. "We have always kissed, indeed, you have touched with your mouth every part of me save..." Elizabeth stopped, her eyes widened, comprehension dawning. Darcy's smile melted her.

"You wish to kiss me there?" Excitement and disbelief were warring on her face. "But is it done? That is, is it proper?" Darcy chuckled at this.

"Elizabeth, I believe anything we do in our marriage bed is proper, if done so in love." He pulled up the hem of her nightgown and revealed her body to his hungry eyes. "And yes, I have always wanted to taste you here." He cupped her core, pressing his palm to her opening. His wife moaned, legs separating at his touch.

Darcy guided her until Elizabeth lay on her back, her hair a seductive tangle. Their eyes locked, in both existed the promise and anticipation of pleasure. Darcy's body covered her entire frame, his lips found hers. Theirs was a kiss that promised enduring passion and love. Darcy took his time, he worshipped Elizabeth's body, trailing kisses from her neck down to her torso and still further down to her stomach. Her response to his touch heated his blood, his manhood throbbed from need. He held in check his impulse to enter her then, for what he wanted more than anything was to taste her, to brand Elizabeth with his mouth. Darcy trailed his lips along her inner thighs, making Elizabeth's legs quiver from the sensation. Her husband looked down with ravenous eyes at her womanhood.

Elizabeth closed her eyes in part embarrassment, and part excitement.  
"Open your eyes, Elizabeth." Darcy said, his voice thick with need. When she did, he continued, "I want you to see my hunger for you. See how my appetite for you knows no bounds." Mesmerized by his words and his fervor, she watched him.

He laid his palms on her thighs, and splayed her legs wider. Darcy's mouth found her core and fed on her. Elizabeth reacted with a scream, his hunger was apparent in the tension of his arms and the expression on his face. He licked her, sucked on her, he found the nub that brought her immense pleasure and stimulated that as well. Her taste brought him even greater need, he loved her taste, his very own ambrosia. Darcy could not get enough, her mews of desire made him hard beyond belief.

Elizabeth watched in a sensual haze as her husband tasted her most secret place, her initial apprehension gave way to that of euphoric pleasure. Her fingers clutched at his hair, her hips lifted of their own accord to bring his mouth closer to her center. She felt, more than heard, Darcy's chuckle at her body's reaction to his ministrations.

"William" she panted, "Your mouth, your tongue, oh do not stop!" Her moans fed Darcy's fire, lifting her buttocks with his hands, he applied more pressure with his mouth. A scream of pure pleasure tore across the room, Elizabeth felt her body convulse in a climax so strong Darcy had to hold her thighs down. When the last of the tremors passed, he slowly slid his hands up her chest and fondled her breasts, then after a moment, he pulled on her nipples.

Elizabeth limp from the effects of her orgasm, was surprised to feel, once again, the stirrings of desire. She raised her head to look at him. "William?"

He bent down and held her open again. With hot eyes he said, "You are not done yet, wife." He kissed, licked and sucked on her again. She felt too much! She tried to clamp her legs shut, but found his head in the way, Darcy laughed, and with his hands, opened her once again. Elizabeth thought she would die from pleasure when a second wave of white hot sensation tore across her body. Her screams of pleasure gratified her husband to the bone.

Darcy could hold it no longer, her taste, her scent, her reactions to his kisses burned in him a desire so great that he wanted to devour Elizabeth. He settled himself between her legs and plunged into her warmth with great vigor. Elizabeth's eyes opened wide, she watched as Darcy moved his hips against her much pleasured core. She whimpered in delight and matched his movements. How had she become so insatiable? Because her husband was insatiable, she thought. She would always want more of him, of that she was sure.

Darcy's hips pumped faster as he felt his release come closer, he felt Elizabeths hands cup and squeeze his buttocks. He felt her tongue lick his neck, her teeth bite where his pulse beat. "Elizabeth!" He shouted as he orgasmed, a force of raw and brutal pleasure rolled over him, he poured his life and his love into her.

Darcy weak and spent, laid his head on Elizabeth breasts. She loved Darcy's weight upon her, she cradled his head, a smile on her face.

After a while she spoke. "Mr. Darcy, I simply cannot let you get away with what you just did." She teased him.

Darcy lifted his head and looked at her, "Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Darcy?" He asked smiling.

"Well, since this must always be an equal marriage, you must allow me to reciprocate." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled, her smile sly.

Darcy's pulse raised. Erotic images of Elizabeth's mouth on him raced across his mind. He cleared his throat. "Lizzie, you do not have to, it is not something I require of you." Darcy said sincerely, but he was just a man and felt his blood begin to warm at the thought.

"I do it not for you, husband, but for myself." She said this in a voice so sensual that Darcy found himself excited much too soon.

They smiled at each other for a moment, then exchanged looks so warm, both could not keep from touching the other.


	5. A Fervent Keeper

A Fervent Keeper

The winter afternoon was unforgiving, a bitter wind blew past Mrs. Reynolds, biting her cheeks with its sharp teeth. The elderly woman quickened her pace and called for the head gardener and his men to hasten, she wanted to be away from this cold at the soonest time.

A new batch of exotic seeds from Cadiz were delivered very late. The men had just unloaded the crate carrying the seeds and were on their way to the conservatory to properly store them until the next planting. The head gardener concerned for the viability of the seeds, the housekeeper concerned that the huge expense did not go for naught. Mrs. Reynold knew that the quickest way was through the private gardens which led to the side entrance of the conservatory.

The private gardens and the side entrance were used only by the Darcy Family, both were connected to the living quarters of the great house. But on such an urgent task as this, Mrs. Reynolds located the key from her key ring and unlocked the door. The heavy oak door opened and the private gardens came into view, showing a fozen landscape which, in the next seasons, would be as beautiful as any part of Pemberley. Everyone had just entered and were engaged in maneuvering the crate when Mrs. Reynold's eye caught a flash of movement in an upstairs window. Out of reflex she looked up, the Master's chamber, she thought.

And there, in silent mortification, she saw plain as day, his bare back. Entwined around it were bare arms and legs. Heads of dark hair so close together, their movements frantic.

Mrs. Reynolds froze for a moment, then thinking quickly, she scanned the men's faces to see if anyone had witnessed what she saw. Satisfied that they had not, she hurried them all, nearly shoving them in her haste.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" She snapped, stricter than usual. "We shall head out through the south door!"

The men looked at each other, all curious as to the housekeeper's rather abrupt and strange manner. They shrugged their shoulders, attributing the scene to the cold and to her age.

* * *

In the Master's bedroom, oblivious to the scene they presented through the window, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were lost in each other's embrace.

Elizabeth clung to Darcy as their kiss deepened, both free from the confines of dress, they explored each other generously. Her husband grasped her bottom and squeezed, causing her to tighten her already wrapped legs around his waist.  
She nipped his earlobe, then traced it with her tongue, Darcy moaned, he felt a hot thrill in his blood.

He kissed her neck, and whispered "Are you ready, Lizzy? I fear I no longer am capable of waiting." Darcy's breath was hot and heavy on her skin, his tone full of passionate urgency.

In response to his query, Elizabeth rocked her hips against her husband's, allowing him to feel her body's wishes, the sound he produced was close to a growl.

"Do as you will, Mr. Darcy." She ran one hand through his hair, the other grasped his back, nails digging in encouragement. Elizabeth looked him in the eye, burning with desire. "I await your exploits, sir."

Not wasting time, Darcy moved to the window seat behind them, he sat Elizabeth gently on it. The set of windows were wide, the glass and frames fitted well to avoid any drafts. The seat was covered with thick cushions, and a quilt Darcy had added himself in preparation for this afternoon's pursuit. The drapes pulled back just at the center, enough to reveal a magnificent view of the private gardens and of the grounds of Pemberley. The window seat served very well for quiet afternoon musings, but today it would serve a much more enjoyable endeavor.

Elizabeth, hitherto insensible of everything else save her husband, suddenly realized were she sat, she gasped.

"William, we are in full view of the gardens!"

She bent her legs and hugged them to her chest in an attempt to cover herself. Darcy chuckled, gently pulling at her legs, he kissed her knee.

"The private gardens, Mrs. Darcy. You forget that nobody is allowed its use save the Master and Mistress." He pulled a pillow from the seat and laid it on the floor, using it to comfortably kneel in front of Elizabeth.

"And it is precisely for reasons such as this that no other person is allowed access."

Darcy's smile was wicked, it heated Elizabeth's blood. He spread her legs apart, and stroked his fingers on the gem that he exposed. The breath that his wife drew in was long and deep, it caused her beautiful breasts to rise up. Leaning forward, Darcy caught one in his hand and covered its peak with his mouth. She moaned his name.

"It seems, Mr. Darcy, that you have thought this through." Elizabeth leaned back against the pillows on the seat, her hands tangling in his hair. The window panes were cold, but neither of them felt the weather. The fireplace which was only a few feet away protected them, but more of, it was their combined ardor that kept them in a state of heat.

Darcy's mouth suckled her other breast, his fingers never stopping in their movements. He could feel how slick she was, he relished how he could elicit such passionate reactions from Elizabeth.

"Fitzwilliam." She drew out her husband's name in a low moan. Elizabeth's hand fisted in his hair, her hips lifted, asking more from him. Darcy's member strained to join with her, the necessity to have Elizabeth could no longer be held in check. With an intense look, Darcy pulled her forward until she lay flat on her back. He lifted her legs and rested her heels on his shoulders, Elizabeth shivered in excitement.

Darcy ran his hands down the length of her legs, then hugged them to his body. Without any warning he slid into her core fully and completely. Pleasure in its highest form greeted them, their moans converging to spur them further on. Darcy's thrusts quickened with each whimper, each sound that escaped Elizabeth's lips.

His eyes devoured her form, the line of her shoulders, the curve of her hips, the shape of her breasts, every part of her beckoned him. She was intoxicating, only she could command him so completely, so effortlessly. Darcy lost himself in Elizabeth's body.

Elizabeth watched as her husband parted her legs, revealing the place where their bodies joined. The turn of his countenance was intense, evincing the degree of his arousal. Elizabeth's mouth opened in wonderment and pleasure at the sight of her husband's repeated entry and withdrawal from her. His hips slamming against hers, creating carnal sounds that was erotic to their ears.

It was beautiful, this joining. He was beautiful, Fitwilliam Darcy was a sight to behold, and Elizabeth in her impassioned state could no more keep away the rapture that pulled at her. Her body tensed, her center was on fire, and it called for Darcy to jump into the whirlwind and follow.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth was consumed by her release, he quickened his pace. Her chest rose, her head tilted back as a scream of utter gratification escaped her lips. His body's devotion to her proved too strong for Darcy to fight, he felt himself falling, following Elizabeth. He gripped her legs tightly and drove into her with great vigor. Eyes closed, Darcy shouted his fulfillment, features harsh from the intensity of his feelings.

When the final waves of their completion passed, Darcy gathered Elizabeth in his arms. Now bereft of the heat of their lovemaking, they started to feel the chill emanating from the window. Darcy retrieved the quilt which had fallen on the floor and tucked it securely around them, then settled against the pillows.

Elizabeth rested her cheek against her husband's neck, rubbing her skin on his. In each others' arms, sharing their body heat, they observed the wintery landscape outside the window. The crackling of the fire added to the warmth of their contentment.

"I do love you, Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth looked up at Darcy. Her hand played on his chest, fingers brushing against his nipple. "But I must confess that it is your body that is most beloved to me." She smiled and pinched his nipple playfully.

Darcy feigned hurt, he looked at Elizabeth with comical sadness. "Does this mean then, Mrs. Darcy, that once my body has lost its appeal to you, you shall cease in your affections?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer, seating her on his lap.

"I shall certainly try my best to appreciate your other qualities, but I make no promises. Therefore, I highly recommended that you take care of this magnificent body." She ran her hand down his length, her smile radiant and full of mischief.

"I am hurt, hurt indeed!" Darcy laughed.

"You take affront in being called magnificent?" Elizabeth was immensely enjoying herself. "Shall I think of higher praises, sir?"

Darcy's laughter rang across the room, he took both her hands and kissed them. Elizabeth smiled brilliantly at her husband, she placed her hands on his face and leaned closer. "I do not think I can love you any more than I do now, Fitzwilliam, but every morning I wake up beside you proves that all the yesterdays will always be inferior."

Darcy was deeply moved, he kissed her softly, his lips gentle on hers, then breathed in her scent.

"Oh, Elizabeth." he sighed. He crushed her against him in an embrace so heartfelt that Elizabeth could feel the emotion in every part of her. "I have always searched for you. In every ballroom, in every assembly hall, I have searched for you." He held her gaze, cupping her cheek, he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I had almost given up, surrounded by ladies whom I had come to resent." He sighed. "Then I found you in the most unexpected of places, I should have known." They grinned at each other. "Pursuing you was a whirlwind, I have felt every emotion possible!" Elizabeth laughed beautifully at this. She placed her hand over her husband's heart and Darcy covered it with his. "I love you, Elizabeth. So ardently that I cannot contain it."

They kissed then, whispering their love, their dreams to each other. The warm cocoon they built together protecting them from any cold, any fear or disillusionment the future might bring.

Outside, the winter wind was unforgiving. But inside the master's bedchamber, summer reigned, building its castles and brightening its blue skies. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy sat on the window seat oblivious to the view they presented. Luckily for them, they had the most fervent keeper in loyal Mrs. Reynolds.


	6. The Copper Key

A/N:

Hi everyone! First of all, I apologize for the neglect, real life has been a whirlwind recently, but I'm glad that these past few days have been able to give me some time to visit with our favorite couple.

Thank you for the reviews, the suggestions, the follows, and the favorites, they all mean very much to my aspiring writer's heart!

So welcome back Darcy and Elizabeth as they explore more of their shared passions, heating their winter surroundings and (hopefully) warming your hearts.

* * *

The Copper Key

Elizabeth, lately Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy, Mistress of Pemberley, wandered the halls of the great house alone.

After breakfast, her besotted husband had very reluctantly left her to attend to the most urgent of estate matters which had been waiting for the past fortnight.

"I shall miss you, Lizzy." The kiss he placed on her lips lingered with his words.

"Then the sooner you leave, the sooner you shall return, William." She touched his cheek. "Now go, and make haste before I am reduced to clinging to your legs!" She laughed.

Darcy chuckled, but his hands tarried in hers. He lifted them to his lips and with an indrawn breath, left her, not daring to look back lest he relent to his feelings and carry Elizabeth back to their chambers.

Politely refusing to be accompanied by Mrs. Reynolds or her maid, this was the first time Elizabeth ventured forth on her own. She considered it more of a challenge to herself, and had decided to no longer be daunted by the size and stateliness of her new home.

Since her arrival at Pemberley, Elizabeth had never been separated for longer than half an hour from Darcy, and those only for her toilette. Now as she walked the halls alone, she could not help but pine for him. Three hours, her husband had said, he would be with his steward for three hours, but it felt as if a day had already passed without him. Elizabeth sighed, how truly pathetic she was, she wanted to lift her skirts and run in search of him! _What a fool I am!_ She thought laughingly shaking her head.

She was still not very confident in navigating Pemberley in its entirety, but her destination was one she knew by heart. As was her wont, Elizabeth headed to the library.

The smell of books welcomed her to her second favorite room, their private chambers being, of course, the first. Elizabeth ventured in and was once again overwhelmed by the collection that Pemberley's library held. From the newest works to books dated centuries ago, Elizabeth found there. The variety was impressive, ancient political philosophy, botany, poetry, mineralogy, and so much more. She would never want for reading material in her lifetime. Here, she once again felt very proud of her husband's contribution.

More than an hour passed as she perused shelves and went through books. She had just started to settle down with her choice of reading material when Elizabeth paused, suddenly remembering the object in her pocket.

The previous evening, Darcy had apologetically informed her of the need to see to some work. Elizabeth had replied with understanding, she would stay in the library while she waited for him she had said. Her husband smiled, appreciating her consideration of his duties. Then from a drawer, he had procured a copper key and had given it to her. It was the key to his private collection of books.

"The collection is in the study, housed in the locked bookcase behind my desk." He had informed Elizabeth with a smile. "I am sure, my love, that you shall find more than one work there to interest you."

Recalling Darcy's words, Elizabeth looked towards the study which adjoined the library. Key in hand, she headed to the door that separated the two rooms.

The study reflected Darcy, masculine yet warm, stately yet comfortable. There was another door which led directly to the hall. The windows with their drapes opened, faced east and framed a view of wintery woods, beyond was the rolling terrain of Derbyshire, gleaming white under the winter sunshine. The room was very well situated, she could imagine her husband working comfortably here.

Elizabeth went to Darcy's desk, a fire burned in the fireplace beside it. She ran her hand along the polished surface of his desk. Writing implements lay meticulously arranged in one corner, a likeness of her and of Georgiana sat on the desk as well. She smiled, remembering her reaction upon seeing a likeness of herself which she had not posed for. His answering account of having it rendered only from his memory served to humble and warm her heart indeed.

Elizabeth reached the bookcase behind the desk and peered through the locked glass casing. Taking the key from her pocket, she opened it and scanned her husband's collection. Works of Plato, Wordsworth, Coleridge, Goethe, books with Latin and French titles, among many others, lined the shelves. Elizabeth was enthralled. After a while, she was about to pull out _A Song of Innocence and of Experience_ by William Blake, an author of whom Elizabeth had never heard, when in the corner of her eye she noticed one book near the very top. Its spine indicated no title. Her curiosity winning her over, Elizabeth pulled it out. The cover was blank as well. Intrigued, she opened it. What she saw made her eyes widen. Lewd drawings of a man and a woman coupling in a seemingly physically challenging position turned her cheeks red.

She closed the book with a snap and looked about her in a guilty manner. What was this? Why did her husband have this? Elizabeth was incredulous, but because she had, first and foremost, a very inquisitive mind, she braved imaginary censure and leafed through the book. Pages upon pages of sexually explicit illustrations greeted her. Some sketches had supporting text while others were so graphic that they needed no further explanation.

Elizabeth grew hot, her hands trembled. Unconsciously, her mind envisioned herself and Darcy in the positions she found most fascinating. Idly tracing the top of the book, her finger snagged on a piece of string. It marked a page, Elizabeth flipped to it. There, in great detail, was a drawing of a woman bent over a desk, with her skirts raised and gathered around her waist, they revealed everything. The man, naked but for the garments that pooled around his feet, joined her from behind. Their faces contorted in pleasure.

Feeling overheated, Elizabeth took off her shawl. She touched her neck and slid her hand down her chest. Did her husband mark this? Elizabeth knew the answer to that. Her breathing became fast, her chest strained against its confines.

"Elizabeth."

* * *

Darcy found the library empty. He had done his work quickly and efficiently, intending to finish earlier than planned, then had rushed to be with his bride again.

Noticing the open door to the study, Darcy proceeded there. He walked quietly inside, and saw Elizabeth facing the bookcase, her back turned to him. She was absorbed in a book. Noting the location of the gap in the bookcase, he knew which book captivated his wife's attention, of course Elizabeth would find it! His smile was wicked as he watched her hand touch her neck, her movement fluid and sensual. He wanted to run his tongue along that beautiful neck, he wanted to slide his hands under her skirts and up her smooth, shapely legs until he found her center. She was everything that made his blood heat.

Darcy's desire was greatly stirred as visions of Elizabeth and himself, so erotic, raced across his mind. Silently, he locked both doors then walked to her.

"Elizabeth."

She jumped, dropping the book in her surprise. It fell with a thud on the floor.

"Fitzwilliam!" With a heated face, Elizabeth turned to her husband in mortification.

Darcy picked up the book, straightened, and addressed Elizabeth.

"Your reading material, madam."

He held out the book to his wife whose blush seemed somehow to bloom brighter. Elizabeth could not speak, she stared at Darcy's outstretched hand. Did he know?  
Her eyes moved to his face to determine his reaction, Darcy gave her a charming smile.

There he was, the object of her salacious thoughts, looking so handsome, so earthy, so commanding. She wanted to do wicked things to him.

"Thank you, I—I was just returning it."

Elizabeth took the book from him and was in the act of putting it back when Darcy captured her wrist. Turning her around, he took the book, and with his body, not so gently pinned her against the open bookcase. Elizabeth's gasp sent a thrill through Darcy's body. He could feel his arousal growing rapidly, he pressed his hips firmly against hers, making certain that his wife felt it too.

"Did you enjoy your book, my love?"

He opened it, and Elizabeth with wide eyes, looked at the images he revealed.

"Which page did you find most pleasing, wife?" Darcy teased. He kissed her neck, blowing a hot breath in her ear, Elizabeth shivered. She bit her lip, her skin tingled. She desperately wanted to touch him.

"Fitzwilliam." Her voice was husky.

Following her desires, Elizabeth ran her hands roughly up his chest. Grabbing the lapels of his coat, she jerked it off his shoulders and arms, earning a sound of surprise from her husband. The book fell from Darcy's grasp, this time it would remain on the floor for a while, quite forgotten by the room's inhabitants.

Darcy was wildly aroused, he had never seen Elizabeth so aggressive. Excitement rushed through him, with trembling hands, he helped her untie his neckcloth. A grunt escaped Darcy as Elizabeth tore at his waistcoat, then at his shirt. Her hands sought his heated skin. His head fell back as Elizabeth's hot mouth moved on his chest, biting, licking and kissing its broad expanse. Her hands roamed the muscles on his back, nails scraping. Darcy was losing control, the passion that Elizabeth invoked in him was so powerful that he felt he must take the reigns or he would come to his release before they had even joined.

Darcy grabbed her wrists, and with one hand, he locked them above her head. His other hand slipped to her lower back and pressed her closer to him. Ignoring Elizabeth's protests, he kissed her slowly, mouth hovering above hers, breaths mingling. He could feel his wife's frustration at his slower pace. Darcy looked into Elizabeth's eyes, and saw her need for him reflected there, in those eyes that called to him, his ever constant siren.

"Kiss me." Elizabeth bit his bottom lip, she stood on tiptoes and crushed her mouth to his. Finally, Darcy responded with unrepressed passion. He kissed her with lips, tongue, and teeth, moaning his delight in his wife's mouth. His hand left her back and roughly pulled at her skirts. With urgent movements, he grazed her thighs and found her center. She was hot for him.

"Elizabeth, you are soaking."

He bit her earlobe, ran his mouth over the sensitive skin behind her ear as Darcy explored her aroused core. His hand and fingers worked on her until Elizabeth's moans became pants of hunger, primal and urgent.

"Release my hands, William!" Elizabeth almost cried. When he did, she quickly found her way to the flap on his trousers. Once she freed him, her hands closed around his manhood. So enthralled was she at his readiness.

"I want you to touch yourself." She whispered in his ear. Elizabeth pushed Darcy back, eyes bright with desire.

Darcy's heart pounded at Elizabeth's demand, he took his manhood in one hand, and locked eyes with Elizabeth. He pleasured himself. His hand was still wet from when he touched her, her scent clung to him. Darcy was painfully aroused.

Elizabeth watched as her husband moved, the sounds he produced were so stimulating, her senses were greatly exhilarated. Wanting to touch Darcy, she moved to stand behind him. She pressed her body to his, then reached around until her hand cupped his balls, gently massaging them as he taught her. Darcy groaned, his head fell back.

"Was this how you pleasured yourself before you married me?" She whispered, "Did you think of me? Was I touching you as I do now?" Her other hand found a nipple and pinched it.

Darcy growled, he turned around and with a dark expression, tilted her head back and kissed Elizabeth deeply. Both breathless, Darcy let her go so he could divest himself of his remaining garments, his wife watched on appreciatively.

Completely naked now, Darcy led Elizabeth to his desk. He guided her until she was bent over the surface. Standing behind her, he raised her skirts, exposing her bottom and womanhood. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear "Did you see this position, Elizabeth?" His hand kneaded her bottom. "I have imagined taking you this way many, many times."

Elizabeth bit her lip, heat spread all over her body at her husband's words. She turned her head, eyes hot, she called to him. "Show me, William, show me what it is like."

Darcy ran his manhood along the crevice of her bottom, its wet tip leaving a tingling trail across Elizabeth's sensitized skin. Slowly, he entered her. Elizabeth's eyes closed from the sensations, her mouth fell open in a gasp. Darcy's hands gripped her hips as he completely sheathed himself in her warmth. He moved within her.

"William! It feels wonderful!" Elizabeth gasped as he stroked her deeply. Darcy's hand sought her breasts, but layers of clothing hindered his goal. Frustrated, he pulled his wife's gown down to her waist, revealing her stays and chemise.

The stays Elizabeth had on showed complicated lacings, not at all easy to loosen as the ones she normally wore. Darcy swore under his breath.

"Lizzy, never go back to that French modiste!" He said, making Elizabeth smile in amusement amidst her desire.

Darcy reached across the desk for his penknife. He bent down to show Elizabeth the instrument he held, then whispered in her ear.

"Do not move, Lizzy."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Carefully, Darcy cut the laces on her stays. Elizabeth gasped as she felt her undergarments slowly give way. By the time her breasts were released from their confines, she was extremely aroused. Moving quickly, Darcy pulled her chemise down and grasped Elizabeth's breasts, squeezing their softness. He resumed his thrusts, this time surging harder and with greater vigor.

Darcy marveled at the profound pleasure that took over his body, he wanted to fuse his whole being with Elizabeth's. The love and desire he felt for her abounded both in his body and in his soul, oh would that he could be with her like this forever!

Darcy was rewarded when he felt Elizabeth's spasms claim her body, her core clinging tightly to his manhood. Her accompanying sobs of pure ecstasy commanded him to follow her in that state of ultimate fulfillment. And follow her, he did. As he had always done, as he would always do. Shouting her name, Darcy pulled her up and clasped her body to his as he claimed his glorious release.

A quiet settled over the study, garments littered the floor, the desk and its contents stood askew. Two figures, completely and thoroughly sated lay entwined on the settee.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Darcy, with shaking legs, had carried Elizabeth to the nearby settee. He covered them with a throw blanket that was draped on the settee. Wrapping his arms around his wife, they had drifted into a light sleep.

Winter sunshine poured from the tall windows that surrounded the study. As they stirred into wakefulness, Elizabeth was conscious of the beautiful peace that settled over her. Her head rested on her husband's chest, she waited for Darcy to look at her. When he did, she smiled radiantly at him. To love this man, in this way, was more than she had ever dreamed possible. How truly fortunate she was.

"I shall always be grateful for your love of reading, Elizabeth." Darcy chuckled.

Elizabeth colored. "You handed me that key for a reason, you anticipated my curious nature would lead me to that— that book!"

"I do not deny that I had hoped events would carry on in such a way." Darcy's brows wiggled. "Shall I bring up the offending book to our rooms?"

His wife laughed. "You are incorrigible!"

"But you love me anyway."

"But I love you anyway."

They kissed a slow, sweet kiss. Lips lingering among whispered words of love and dreams. It was was a testament of their bond, fundamental and profound.

My poor undergarments!" Elizabeth suddenly giggled. "Oh, William! I cannot believe you cut my stays, they were new!"

"They were loathsome, abominable things! As your husband, I command you never to wear them again!"

Darcy's words drove Elizabeth to laughter.

"You ridiculous, adorable man!"

Elizabeth sighed, happy and content, she tickled Darcy's side. Grinning at him, she teased, "Many, many times you say, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy grinned back. He caught a strand of Elizabeth's curls that had come undone, and brushed it against his lips.

"Yes, and if you must know, for I am quite certain that you shall ask, the very first imagining was in the Netherfield study."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy!" Elizabeth slapped his chest playfully. "You cannot possibly be serious!" Her expression was a mixture of shock and pleasure.

Darcy's laughter rang across the room, oh if his wife knew of the things that he had imagined doing to her in those early days, and in what locations!

But perhaps, perhaps he could still show her. A gleam formed in his eye. To say that Elizabeth had proven to be a most agreeable partner in such endeavors, was certainly an understatement.

"Mrs. Darcy, I believe I have yet to show you the billiards room."


End file.
